This invention relates to apparatus and methods used in the packaging industry. Particularly, this invention relates to an article group transfer mechanism for use in continuous motion cartoner assemblies which load article groups into cartons or packages. The article group transfer mechanism is a side or cross loading-type device. The apparatus of this invention enables the loading of different types, styles and sizes of articles, such as cans and bottles, and a wide range of article group patterns, both stacked and unstacked, into paperboard or other cartons in a fast and reliable manner.
In the past, various machines and processes have been proposed and utilized to package selected article groups into cartons by loading such article groups from the side or sides of the carton. Each prior art machine and process, however, accomplishes the packaging of the article groups in a distinct manner and utilizes particular structure. Moreover, prior art devices have limited adjustability, limited output capability, and have been difficult to construct and maintain due to their respective designs.
In view of the limitations and shortcomings of prior art methods and apparatus, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which continuously and reliably cartons predetermined product groups at high speed. Another object of this invention is to provide a continuous motion cartoner which is adjustable for use with a variety of cartons, articles and article group types and sizes. A further object of the invention is to provide article group transfer structures which enable an article group to be moved and controlled with a positive force so that the article group may be tightly placed and maintained in a carton. Another object of the invention is to provide article group transfer structures having transversely reciprocating arm assemblies including cam actuated stepped transfer heads for loading product groups in an initially nested configuration having a differentially thinner loading dimension. A further object of this invention is to provide article group transfer structures which are stabilized for high speed operation.